


Chance Encounter in the Candle Shop

by starset_bowtieboi



Series: Hometown Fantasy [1]
Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starset_bowtieboi/pseuds/starset_bowtieboi
Summary: What happens when you meet the lead singer of your favorite band in your hometown and he actually hits on you? This is every fangirls dream come true.





	Chance Encounter in the Candle Shop

The cold sting of air hitting my face and the rain pelting my back encouraged me to walk faster up to the entrance of my local mall. I opened the glass doors of Forever 21 and navigated my way to the escalators. I wiped my glasses off in the slow ride up to the second story and mentally prepared myself for my latest mission: Christmas shopping for my friends.  
I walked quickly to the food court to grab a hot cup of coffee to warm me up and started slowly on my long list of gifts to buy.  
I started with the small items, a necklace for this family member, a video game for that one, nose rings, and a gift card for the piercing for that friend, and a band shirt for the other one. I finally came to the last member, an estranged relative I wasn’t familiar with. I wandered around the mall looking at the small shops here and there until a fairly new candle shop caught my eye. I walked in and left my bags in the front as requested and started nosing around. I found the aisle of holiday scented candles and started there.  
My friends knew I'd be at the mall today shopping and being as I came early to avoid the afternoon rush, they messaged me when later on in the day, which I wasn't exactly expecting. I hadn't shut my volume off from being outside in traffic so my text notification alerted the whole store.  
**THE FOLLOWING DRAMATIZATION HAS BEEN COMMISSIONED BY THE STARSET SOCIETY**  
I scrambled to silence my phone before the ringtone started again. I blushed as I looked up to see a few faces staring at me and quickly turned my volume off as I responded to my text. I was so lost in responding to my friend and the lingering embarrassment of my ringtone ordeal that I didn't notice someone join me in the aisle.  
"Was that your ringtone?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry; I turned it off so it doesn't happen again..." I responded quickly and started to walk away to avoid any further embarrassment.  
"No, no I was just asking because I'm in Starset..."  
The words registered slowly as I looked up to see the face that matched the voice. I made direct eye contact with Dustin Bates of Starset. My cheeks flushed as he flashed a smile at me and my eyes shot to my shoes.  
"Wow, I'm-I’m a huge fan! I can't believe it’s you!"  
Dustin chuckled and walked closer to me with his arms out... "Want a hug 'huge fan'?"  
"Of course!" I walked into his arms and practically melted into his warm embrace. It wasn't a long hug but it was satisfying considering I think of this man as my soul mate.  
"Nice ringtone! I haven’t heard someone do that quite yet. How did you do that?" Dustin asked.  
"I recorded it from the beginning of the music video for 'My Demons'. I thought it'd be a cool notification to hear whenever I get a text." I smiled at him as he moved himself closer to me.  
"It’s awesome. So what brings you to this candle shop?" Dustin asked picking up a peppermint scented candle.  
"Just shopping for a gift for a family member I've never met. The typical candle gift for the holiday..."  
"Oh same here hun, I'm sorry I never got your name..." Dustin leaned forward, waiting for my answer.  
"My name is y/n."  
"Y/n. That's really fitting for you. Do you mind if I ask your age?" He asked nervously.  
"Sure... I’m 20"  
“Wow really? You seem a little older than that.”  
I chuckled nervously, “Yeah trauma can do that to a person I guess…”  
"What happened?" Dustin asked as he picked up a pine scented candle.  
"It’s a long conversation honestly. I don't want to ruin your day..." I said as I put the peppermint candle back on the shelf.  
"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Dustin said flustered.  
"It’s fine. It’s just a lot and it usually scares people off... If you want to know we should probably do it over a meal." I said quietly, picking up two more pine scented candles and putting them in my basket.  
"I think I'd like that, y/n. Do you live in town?" Dustin said as he blushed.  
"Yeah I live like a 15 minute bus ride from here."  
"Can I get your number, y/n? If that’s okay with you..."  
"Of course!" I said, probably too quickly.  
Dustin handed me his phone with the new contact page pulled up. I entered my information into his phone and smiled as I handed his phone back.  
"Would you mind if I got a picture too?" Dustin asked quietly.  
"Uh sure... I picked a lovely day to look like crap didn't I..." I sighed as I posed for a picture for Dustin. The camera shutter clicked and I seen Dustin smile and blush as he looked at the finished product.  
"Aww see? You look beautiful!" Dustin smiled at me while he showed me the picture and I blushed and buried my head in my hands.  
My phone buzzed with a new text from my friend, telling me she just pulled up outside.  
“Fuck, hey Dustin, I have to go. My friend is waiting for me outside… Do you mind if I get your number too before I go?” I asked, visibly starting to shake.  
"Of course, y/n. And I want a picture with you before you go if you don't mind?"  
I handed Dustin my phone and he entered his number and took the liberty of snapping a selfie for his contact photo. He gave me a shy smile as he returned my phone.  
"Okay. The dreaded selfie. Come here, y/n." Dustin held out his arm and he pulled me into his side as we posed for the picture. He smiled into the camera and I found myself smiling bigger as I seen myself pressed against this man’s body. We looked so perfect together and it didn't help that we fit so perfectly together physically. The camera shutter clicked a few times and he pulled me into a hug after putting his phone in his pocket. I smiled against his chest and bear hugged him back.  
"Hey let me get those for you." Dustin said as he started for my basket.  
"Its fine I can do it..." I responded thinking it was a tad but too soon for him to offer to buy me things.  
"I have a coupon, and it'd be an honor." He smiled and basically bowed to me as he said this.  
I blushed and nodded. He took my basket and led us to the checkout line. He handed me my bag and I retrieved my other bags from my past purchases and we headed to the door.  
Dustin walked me out to my friend’s car and chatted with her quietly as I got into her car. He signed something for her and posed for a picture. The rain started to pick up and Dustin looked through the car at me. I smiled back as he started to walk around to my side of the car. He leaned into my window to give me another hug. I smiled at him again and he asked quietly, "Can I call you later?"  
I blushed and said, "Of course. Or you can text me whenever."  
"I'll be sure to do that. See you soon!" Dustin ducked out of the window and I watched as he pulled his hood up and walked away back towards the doors to the mall. I blushed an even brighter red than before as I heard my friend ask, "HOW IN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? YOU NEED TO START FROM THE BEGINNING GIRL!"  
I hid my face and sighed... "Well. I had some shopping to do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
